Animal's Passion
by Torn Cardboardbox
Summary: [InuNaru]Sometimes Kyuubi needs to calm down and learn how to love... really. [KyuuKag][OneShot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful owners.

A/N: I felt like giving a romantic connection with Kyuubi and Kagome.

**Animal's Passion**

His orange tails circle around the young girl in a loving manner. His red eyes glow brightly, watching the miko play with his six tails. It was very amusing to watch a human; a powerful being to play like a little kit. Adding another tail into the circling orange barrier, it poke her back causing her to look back to see that the tail retreated. She pouted in childish delight, pushing her way towards the large orange beast. "Kyuubi, do you enjoy picking on me?" The girl whines teasingly, flicking her finger on his wet nostrils.

Kyuubi growled in annoyance, twitching his nose. He rose, roaring angrily the girl. He will not be treated like a pet. The young teen stood up fearlessly, glaring at red eyes undauntedly. "You don't take that tone with me, mister. I know what you did. Are you trying to burn my head off?"

Kyuubi snorted, his muzzle grew into a large grin exposing his row of razor sharp teeth. "How many times do I need to correct your poor sense of memory? I am Kagome, you need to remember that now." Kagome gestures to herself, slowly speaking if she was talking to a child.

Kyuubi snarls, wildly whipping his nine tails around the cavern. Kagome huffs in return, folding her arms. "You watch your language, you are lucky that you can't speak."

His red eyes stare at Kagome coldly before barking at her face. "What did you say?" Kagome inquired, walking up near the great tailed beast. "I dare you to say that again."

He moves his tails to create a large dome around them. A cocky smirk forms on his muzzle, lowering his face at her height level. His lips mouth, _you're too weak._ Kagome putting enough powers in her hand, she was about to push down the demon, but instead burn away his fur. Red energy oozed out of his body quickly as it came out, the fur quickly patch itself up. "That was a warning Kyuubi, don't provoke me again." Kagome warned, stomping her foot into the water.

Kyuubi grumbled and sulked but he sat silently in the cage. Kagome sighs, for twelve years the demon grew more restless than ever. She often wonders why it has to be her? Suddenly a sharp grin plays on his demonic image, a low snort echoes off the damp walls. Kagome narrowed her eyes, he was laughing. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

Kyuubi barks maliciously, his red eyes twinkle. Kagome looks down to see the river of red energy flowing pass her. Before Kagome could summon up her powers, the chamber shook; water starts bouncing and splashing around the room. Five black marks slam onto the bars, similar to an outreaching hand. The red charka instantly cut off, Kyuubi growls. Kagome, who fall into the water during the raging episode, spit out the water and pick herself from the ground. Kyuubi snorted gleefully, setting his eyes on a soaked Kagome. "Hey, I'm more prettier than your ugly butt." Kagome glared at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi in reply growled, wrapping his tails around her small body. "I'm not a shinigami's bitch, if I was, I wouldn't be here, watching your actions." Kyuubi snorted. "You are too annoying, but that is what I like about you I guess."

Kyuubi muzzled his nose near her face, purring seductively. "Okay, stop it. Now let go."

Kyuubi growled furiously, gripping his tail around tighter on Kagome's tiny body. Kagome sighed heavily, resting her head on her hand. "I'm dead dumbass, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Another powerful wave of the impact came, Kyuubi release Kagome on the water. The five marks fade away, the water settled slowly and red charka trickles through the gates. Kagome sat down, flopping her black hair back. Her grey-blue eyes glowered darkly at the smirking Kyuubi. "You are just too difficult."

Footsteps slosh through the thick water. The chaos disappeared and now a person is in this boy's mind, maybe time doesn't really matter in this place. Kagome jerked up. Kyuubi roared when a familiar boy came in. He gasped at the size of the gate. His blue eyes widen, looking directly at the seal. "What's this?" Shock and surprise fills his voice as he continues to look at Kagome's medium.

The boy took a step back when Kyuubi moved in to take a closer look at him. Fear seems to enter the boy's eyes at the sight of Kyuubi, Kagome frowned, had he known about the fox or not? Kyuubi growls demandingly, Kagome shifts towards the gate. He drew closer; Kagome quickly chants her spell. Kyuubi aims his claws at the boy as he approach. _Please make it there._ Kagome place her hands on the gate to stop his claws midway, almost hitting the boy. Kagome sigh in relief, he is safe for now. Kyuubi grumbles angrily, narrowing his eyes on his prey and the shinigami. Kagome glares back as well. "You're... Kyuubi." He claims, glance back at the angry fox.

Kyuubi barks, swiping Kagome back from the gate. "Oh no you don't." Kagome charged back at the bars before Kyuubi again sweep her away.

The young boy face twisted from fear to confident. His lips snarl, "Hey, you dumb fox. Since you're staying in my body, give me your charka as rent." Kagome giggled, she likes the kid already.

"Maybe I should call you 'dumb fox' too." Kagome smirks.

Kyuubi stares viciously at the boy, ignoring Kagome with his attention on the brave boy. His teeth lift into a grin, a loud snort echoes in the chamber. He barks again. Spreading his charka into the water, it advances forward to the boy. Kagome tries to spread her purifying energy, but it was too late, the charka wrapped around the boy. He screams in agony, Kyuubi roars victoriously. The water swirls violently, Kagome struggle to stand up. The boy falls unconscious, draining Kyuubi charka into his body. Luckily Kagome's powers arrive before Kyuubi could ever feed him more. "Enough will ya, that boy isn't going to need more after how much he had absorbed." Kagome protests, moving back to her original position.

The fox heaves itself onto the ground. Kagome sigh in exhaustion, leaning against the bar. She loves Kyuubi, but he, himself, have a difficulty to explain his feelings. He follows his instinct; he is still an animal albeit a demon. He can't allow his female be rebellious against him so he tries to be dominant one, knowing that she is very powerful. He tends to be mean, cold and cruel, but when Kagome let her guard down or she is very passionate, Kyuubi shows his love.

And Kagome just love him as he is.

**THE END**


End file.
